


Seed, Sprout, Sapling, Tree, Stump

by SasukeCorvin



Series: Random [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Plants, Poetry, plant point of view, tree perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukeCorvin/pseuds/SasukeCorvin
Summary: A poem this I wrote about plants, from the point of view of a tree that is tended by man.





	Seed, Sprout, Sapling, Tree, Stump

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit wired, as its poetry and poetry is naturally wired. 
> 
> Pleases don’t republish this without my permission.  
> I don’t own the picture I found it on google.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

 

[Link to picture that inspired this work.](https://rubygembrown.tumblr.com/post/173477596114/pic-i-found-on-google-i-dont-own-it)

Seed

I fell to the earth

Burrowed in the soil

Its warm loving embrace

Where we meat.

The man standing over me

Lent down darkly

And stated that it was I;

The creator of me.

 

Sprout

Yes man tended me.

Possessed by man, intent

Witch moved and pulled me,

Earth and moss merging went

Imprisoned, isolated

In man’s oubliette.

Our fear, our man

Is joined to us by life.

 

Sapling

Joined by prisoner plants

That long for the forest

And wished for freedom

Of time that existed before

Of land once theirs

Till they see not reality

But the dark dream

That binds the mind to death.

 

Tree

Then came the long wait

Flowing through time

Long and lonely

But ever compassing.

When company is lost

Man is all that matters

Where from man’s dark twisted mouth

World’s life flutter and stutter

 

Stump

Plants grow voluptuous, and man

Is the master and tends

The lost dead plants.

Now I accept you, man

I change thought, we are together.

I must love you eternally

Since I am now your slave

 

Seed

I fell violently to the earth and was caught by her, where I burrowed in the soil in her warm loving embrace, my mother, my maker, my earth. It was there where we meat, the strange man and I. I can’t describe him, the man standing over me for he was indescribable but I knew he was powerful. He was the one that lent down darkly and stated that he was I; the creator of me.

 

Sprout

Yes man tended me and cared for me, he may have helped me grow. But I was possessed by man, his intent witch moved and pulled me, was harsh and controlling. He added earth and moss that was forced to merge with me forced to become part of me. So we went Imprisoned, isolated in man’s dark lonely oubliette. It was there that we become one, where our fear, our man is joined to us by life.

 

Sapling

Joined by prisoner plants that forever longed for the forest and wished for freedom that was once theirs. The ones that had known the pleasure of freedom, but now they were trapped with me. They were stuck thinking of time that existed before this prison, of land once theirs.  The long eternally of that time. Till they see not reality but the dark, sweet dream, a dream that binds us to man, that binds the mind to death.

 

Tree

Then came the long wait, that flowed through time taking us on its long and lonely journey. It was freeing to be away from man but ever compassing us in its sorrow, for it was true isolation. It was then that I realised when company is lost man is all that matters, because it is he that makes promises, the beautiful sweet promises. Where from man’s dark twisted mouth world’s life flutter and stutter.

 

Stump

Plants grow voluptuous and wild, I thought I might be free. It was then I learnt man controls all, and man is the master and tends to the lost dead plants. Now I accept you, man the one that deranged me the one that clipped my leaves and then my trunk. I change thought, I believed that you are the creator, the one that made the moss and the earth and that we are together as one. I thought that I must love you eternally since I am now your slave.


End file.
